Truths of the Heart
by anime4ever1124
Summary: After the promised day, Brotherhood Edward gets the courage to ask Winry out and their life together begins. But trouble in paradise will reveal a few truths that no one ever knew. With a family on the way, Ed must try to balance or choose between his love and his new family. CH 1: Ed askes Winry out and they 'enjoy' an evening together. Pairing Ed/Win, Roy/Riza, Al/?


**A/N: So it has been a while since I posted anything... so here we go..**

**This is an EdWin fic, at least in the begining. It will progress into a drama between them and the unfolding of hidden truths. But I won't spoil anything yet :3 **

**This is supposed to be after the promised day in Brotherhood. Al had been returned to normal and such... So it might spoil it if you havent seen Brotherhood all the way through.**

**This is rated T for the whole story, rating may go up (?) idk though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, though I do enjoy writing my own spin-off ending! **

He sat there nervously glancing over to his long time friend. They sat on a train nearing Central, Edward had a meeting with the Colonel the following afternoon, but he had insisted on getting out to the city as soon as possible. He had invited Winry to go with him, promising to take her on a quick run to Rush Valley before seeing her back home, and returning once again to Central to begin his research on Xing's healing alkahestry. The real reason of his eagerness to get back to the city was actually part of a plan that he had asked Riza Hawkeye to help him organize. He palmed the two tickets for a play that Winry loved. It was a play that he recalled hosting for the families of his friends with his classmates back when they were kids, just before he and Al more or less dropped their studies for alchemy to revive their Mother. He glanced over as the blond girl woke from her small nap with a stretch and a yawn.

"Are we almost there?" she half whined.

He smiled and remembered that she wasn't used to the long train rides like he was. "Just another hour and a half. We should be coming up to the farming outskirts in a few minutes."

She groaned, "I hate trains." She leaned forward, attempting to pop her back.

He quickly turned away blushing. "It's better that driving, or riding a horse, or worse _walking_," he shuddered. trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah yeah," she waved him off, sitting up properly. Her baby blue eyes stared-unseeing- out the window.

An odd and slightly awkward silence fell between them.

"Hey Winry?" he half mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Hmmm?" she half turned to him.

He gulped nervously, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Edward?" she whispered, with her full attention now.

He was blushing to a deep crimson, speaking rather quickly, "I wanted to take you on a date, but I didn't know if you would even agree to go with me as a _date_ date or if you'd think it was too weird and since we grew up together and all. I didn't know if you even thought of me like that and if you even wanted to go out with me as just a friend or if you-"

She had been giggling softly and kissed the red cheek of her long time friend, "Of course. Just calm down and breathe."

Edward wobbled in his seat, dazed. "Eh?"

Her eyes sparkled with amusement, "And you don't need to talk so fast."

He sighed. _At least I have my answer..._

**Later that evening at the hotel.**

He paced nervously though the lobby. Checking his watch every so often.

"Winry you look amazing," he breathed unable to stop looking her over. This was the tomboy friend he'd grown up with? There was no way that this girl-no this young woman could be the girl who had tormented him and his brother with bugs and made mud pies with and fought with constantly. Now he looked at a woman clad in lacy black stockings, a dress, and make up-subtle make but makeup nonetheless.

He stood in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for his long time childhood friend. She looked down at him from the balcony with a giggle, she looked stunning in a black ruffled dress with black heels. Her long platinum blond hair was in a curly bun with her bangs framing her face.

"Wow you look-"

"Overdressed?!" she squeaked, "Damn it I know it was too much."

The young man held up his hands in defense, "No, no you look wonderful. Beautiful."

The blue-eyed girl blushed a dusty rose color and giggled softly.

The blond took his childhood friend's arm and led her to a Xingnese restaurant. He had already ordered their food, knowing just what she liked.

Following the meal he lead her to the opera house pulling out the tickets he had bought for them and guided her to the seats. The show went on for about two hours, but Edward couldn't pull his eyes away from his date for very long.

After the show they returned to Winry's hotel. "Edward, would you like to come up for a bit?"

"Sure." He followed her up to the room and she pulled the keycard from her bra, at which he blushed.

They stood there awkwardly in silence and before he could say anything Winry was in his arm kissing him, pushing him back. She backed them to the bed pushing Edward down, straddling him and continues to kiss him. She loosened his tie and tossed it aside.

He grabbed her wrists, halting her efforts.

"Win? You don't have to do this," he said softly, though his eyes were burning with something akin to lust.

She shook her head, "I've wanted this for a while. I just wasn't sure you had even realized that I was here. You and Al- your goal... And now-"

He silenced her with a kiss before flipping her over onto the bed. "It doesn't matter now."

He gently unzipped the dress, pulling it down her slender frame. Placing kisses along her collar bone, moving down to her supple breasts. Sucking on a nipple, he lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. She tilted her head back and moaned softly. Edward layed her back onto the bed taking off his jacket and shirt, tossing them off the bed. Her slim hands joined his own in the struggle to undo and pull his pants down. He laughed nervously.

"S-sorry," he mumbled. _I can't even get undressed without looking like an idiot..._

"Don't be," she kissed his chest, tracing scars that marred his skin, "Come here." She slid up higher in the bed, pulling him with her.

He followed, kissing her, deepening it as her spread her legs, slowly pushing in. She made a pained whimper, he slowly slid all the way in, pausing letting her adjust.

"Win?"

She shifted before nodding, he slid out and began to pound into her, pulling her body closer. Her nails dug painfully into his shoulder blades. Her body arched under him, as she screamed out in pleasure. He moaned low in his throat. They were both covered in a light sweat and panting. The young woman wrapped her legs around Ed's waist pulling him closer, she moaned loudly, scratching her nails down his back. Edward bit back a groan, "Shit Win... I-" he gave one final thrust before releasing his seed into her. She gasped and arched feeling her own release. He collapsed against her chest, panting. She ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair, undoing the loosened tail.

"Edward?" she whispered. "I love you." Her bright blue eyes watched him.

He turned his face up to her, picking himself up he slid out of her. "Winry," he curled up next to her. "I love you too." She moved closer, seeing how tired he was. Her fingers brushed the golden strands of his hair out of his face.

The golden eyes slowly closed, seeing the soft smile that played at the edge of Winry's lips. He couldn't help but fall asleep, spending two days on a train and spending the evening out with his new girlfriend, was all exhausting. He fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: As always reviews are welcomed. Flames are too, suggestions, and notes. This is my first published sex scene, what do you think? Any suggestions? Always open to help!**

**Have a good morning (12:20 am lol) and thank you for reading **

**anime4ever1124**


End file.
